Bella's Bio MUST HAVE CRITIQUES
by Lone Pixel
Summary: Bella's Bio! Still being worked on, I just needed more opinions before I develop her more. WARNING: SHE IS A TF2 OC. BE AFRAID.


AN: This is still a rough draft. I just wanna get some opinion's from other people before I fully develop her!  
You are more than welcome to give me a critique or give me some ideas!  
Thank you very much!

WARNING: TF2 OC AHEAD.

BELLA'S PROFILE

Bella Costa Romano is a 21 year old female from Venice,Italy. She was born the 21st of April, 1947. She is brown haired, blue eyed and olive skinned. She normally wears a blue dress, white flats and a white head band.

FAMILY

Her parents are Fedele and Eva Romano. Her father is a general in the Italian Army and her mother used to go to private school. Both of her parents wanted to have a boy instead of a girl but didn't get what they wanted. They frown upon most of the choices that Bella makes and almost disowned her when he moved to America.

The only family members that understood her were her Aunt and Uncle, Aunt Alessia and Uncle Alfino, They told her to do what makes her happy.

PERSONALITY

She is very naive, warm hearted and honest. But she strives for every little detail to be perfect making her a perfectionist. She is a very trustworthy person and is very loyal to her friends and family. She can be very whiny when she has to touch mud or anything else that barely resembles mud. When faced with a violent situation, she'll try to get out of it by bribing the aggressor with some type of sweet, like cupcakes or cake. When she feels depressed, she'll go and eat to her heart's content.

GOOD TRAITS

Caring

Trustworthy

Loyal

BAD TRAITS

Perfectionist

Whiny

Self-conscious

FACTS

Bella works for Builders League United

Bella's main language is Italian. She can talk, but isn't fluent in English, so she sometimes has trouble speaking it.

Bella joined to do the assist at the sidelines while the 9 Mercs battle. She cleans and cooks for them.

Bella LOVES children. But not sure how to talk to them, since she never grew up with siblings.

She rarely, if ever, puts her hair down. She's embarrassed when her hair is down, since she can hardly see with it all down. If down, her hair goes to her mid-back area.

When Bella was 17, she tripped on the sidewalk and took out her 2 front teeth. So she had to get some braces. She still has to wear her braces and she sleeps with head gear on.

Bella has never felt homesick. She loves the 9 Mercinaries as her family away from her family.

Bella loves strong tastes in her food. (ie. Spicy, Sweet, Sour, Salty etc.)

She currently does not have a crush.

She is still a virgin.

Her favorite genre of movie is Romance. She also likes Dramas as well.

Her full name is Isabella Costa Romano, but she rather have people call her Bella.

Her parents are currently trying to get her married but Bella isn't fond of the idea of marriage.

She is left-handed.

The only thing to make Bella do something she hates is to promise her Spaghetti.

PET PEEVES

Her pet peeves from a scale of 1-10 (1 being annoying but tolerable and 10 being "brings her blood to a boil")

Getting her hair messy, burning anything she cooks.

Stubbing her toe, Scout, her parents.

Not getting any privacy.

Her braces, drugs.

Having to clean up other people's messes.

Flirting, Mud.

Getting dirty.

Bugs. When anybody tracks mud around the base.

When nobody listens to her or doesn't take her seriously.

When nobody takes their hat off before eating at the table. (Especially Scout)

FEARS

Aichmophobia- Fear of needles or pointed objects.

Arachnephobia or Arachnophobia- Fear of spiders.

Atychiphobia- Fear of failure.

Automysophobia- Fear of being dirty.

Ecophobia- Fear of home.

Mysophobia- Fear of Mud

RELATIONSHIPS

Father & Mother- Bella's relationship with her father and mother isn't very good. Her father is very strict and mostly will criticize ANYTHING Bella does wrong. Sometimes when talking on the phone with her mother, her mother will relate one of their friend's children to Bella saying "Why couldn't you be like [insert Italian name here]'s child! At least they have a good job worth keeping!" But say that in Italian.

Aunt & Uncle: Bella always has had a great relationship with her Aunt Alessia and Uncle Alfino, they've been everything that her mother and father haven't. Sometimes, Bella has ran away from home to spend the night at their house.

Scout- Bella isn't very fond of Scout. Due to his sarcastic attitude and nerve of him not taking his hat off before eating at the table. What really annoys her, is Scout's constant flirting and teasing towards her.

Spy- Bella really looks up to Spy to teach her English. Though Spy might not be so fond of Bella, due to her "happy-go-lucky" they'll have a cup of tea together and complain about the other teammates. She'll sometimes tell Spy what she wants to say when she doesn't know how to say it in English.

Heavy- *NOT PLANNED*

Demoman- *NOT PLANNED*

Medic- Bella doesn't normally talk to Medic.

Engineer- *NOT PLANNED*

Soldier- Soldier respects Bella as the lady that cleans up and feeds them but would make sure she would stay in her place.

Pyro- *NOT PLANNED*

Sniper- Bella and Sniper are total opposites. He's an Outdoors Guy and she's an Indoors Gal. They don't really interact since they don't share alot in common. They might say the occasional "Hello" in the hall if they pass. Or the frequent "Have you seen Spy? I need to cave his skull in." But not alot of interaction goes on between the two.


End file.
